


The Sun and Moon (ficlet collection)

by Infinity_on_high



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Avengers Family, Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Magic, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sad with a Happy Ending, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_on_high/pseuds/Infinity_on_high
Summary: Just a little book of shots about our two favourite gods. Some of them will be slashes some of them won't. Each chapter is its own ficlet.1. No one can hurt you now2. You are my sunshine3. Don't let me go4. Hold me in your beating heart5. A moment in the meadow6. Warm colours7. New additions8. The moon is my sun - Vampire Au9. The moon is my sun - Part 210. The moon is my sun - Part 3





	1. No one can hurt you now

**Author's Note:**

> Heya so here's the first of many little shots yet to come. This one is set during Thor: the dark world, just after Loki's "death" scene. All of these will be relatively short compared to my other stories but I'll try and post as often as I can, I just don't want them to seem rushed. Enjoy!! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Thor: the dark world, during the scene where Loki is stabbed by Kurse and fakes his death. As he "dies" in Thor's arms, Thor remembers a very important promise he made to his little brother.

It felt like the world had ended when Loki's eyes slipped shut,  _no, not now, not when I've just got you back, please brother not you too._

Thor couldn't stop the heartbroken scream that ripped from his throat, why, why when the skies finally seemed to clear over him and his brother did this have to happen. He pulled Loki's body closer to him and pressed their foreheads together as the tears streamed down his face, _you idiot!! Why didn't you run away?! Why put me through the pain of losing you again?_

Thor could hear Jane walking over to them but for once he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He didn't take his eyes from Loki for a second. He ran his fingers through the long black locks of his hair to brush them from Loki's eyes. There was a hand on Thor's shoulder and he turned to see Jane, giving him the most sympathetic look he'd ever seen, honestly he couldn't tell if she was faking it or doing it just because he was the one mourning.

"Thor, I'm so so sorry, I know that he's your brother, but we really have to go." Jane said, Thor was surprised to see tears in the woman's eyes but that was overpowered by the rage he felt from what she had said. The thought of leaving Loki here, in this horrible dark place, it made him want to scream.  _I'll never let you go Loki._

When Thor looked back to Jane he had the most heartbroken look on his face that Jane had ever seen in a man, it was like his universe had been destroyed.   
"I can't leave him on his own. " Thor said as more tears spilled down his cheeks. It was then that Jane started crying too, she wrapped her arms around Thor's neck and leaned into his back,  
"I understand, believe me I do, but there's nothing more you can do for him now, you can't bring him, he would want us to stop Malakeith." 

Thor didn't want to believe her but he knew that she was right, she usually was. Still, leaving his little brother here in the dark, alone and afraid, Thor couldn't do that to him, Loki had already suffered enough. There had to be something he could do.

............................................................................

"Brother!! Thor!!" Thor was awoken by tiny hands roughly shaking his shoulders. The blonde prince squinted and he grunted at being disturbed from his sleep. When he could see properly he looked for who had woken him up, it didn't take long to find the culprit. His little brother was standing at the side of his bed, looking up at him with his big green eyes. But something was wrong, his brother's cheeks were wet and his eyes were still spilling tears. Loki was crying.

"Loki, what is it? What's wrong?" Thor asked him and his brother's eyes shined even more,  
"Monsters." Loki said in his high pitched little voice. Thor quickly understood,  
"Are they in your dreams again brother?" The older child asked and the younger nodded his head.  
"Do you want me to tell mother?" Thor asked and Loki quickly shook his head, he looked panicked when Thor said that,  
"No!!" Loki shouted and Thor had to shush him then out of fear of waking their mother anyway, or worse, their father.

Thor smiled fondly at his tiny sibling and leaned down to brush the tears from his eyes before patting the space next to him on the bed. A smile grew on Loki's face as well and he gripped the covers in his little hands before trying to pull himself up onto his brother's bed, his legs wiggling in the air as he did so. Loki struggled to pull himself up and soon the blanket that he was holding started to slip off the bed bringing Loki back down with it. Thor was fast though, he grabbed Loki under his arms and picked him up, pulling him back onto the bed. 

After they both got comfortable on the bed, Thor settled down again to sleep but when he opened his eyes again, Loki was wide awake and staring at the ceiling, an unnerved look on his face. He was scared to go back to sleep. Thor didn't know what to do, normally he would tell Loki stories to help him sleep, but it was much too late for stories now. 

Suddenly, when Thor caught sight of the blanket that was still half on the floor from when Loki had tried to climb on the bed, he had an idea. Thor leaned across and pulled at the red fabric so it was back on the bed. Loki looked at him, curious as to what his big brother was doing. Thor leaned over Loki and draped the blanket around his brother's small frame. Loki stared wide eyed at him,  
"Here brother, this will protect you, for all the times I can't be around. Nothing will hurt you little brother, I promise you." Thor fell asleep that night curled around Loki, his brother snuggled in his arms.

............................................................................

Thor unfastened his red cape from his shoulders and placed it over Loki,  
"I made you a promise." Thor whispered. He leaned up to his brother's forehead and connected them once more,  
"I'm so sorry little brother, I didn't protect you this time. But with this, you won't be scared. Please don't be scared Loki. You'll be with mother now, and be a king in Vallhalla." Thor's body shook with sobs. He kissed Loki's head before whispering,  
"I love you, brother, with everything that I am. Never doubt that." He tucked the red cape around Loki even tighter before leaning back. He let Jane pull him to his feet, as the two walked away, Thor didn't take his eyes from Loki until he was completley out of sight.

It was only a few minutes later that the God of Mischief opened his eyes. He sat up and wiped furiously at the tears that fell from his eyes. But they just kept coming. Loki held on tightly to the cape that his big brother had placed over him.  _Well, it's not like anyone can see me,_ Loki buried his face in the red fabric and for the first time in years, he let himself cry. He looked back in the direction that Thor and his mortal had gone and his brother's words relayed in his head over and over and Loki's heart panged in his chest as the tears continued to fall. A watery smile came to Loki's face as he whispered,

"You fool."


	2. You are my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fluffy little shot for you all with Thor and Loki living life with their baby son. This one is very domestic and very fluffy. Also there is implied M-preg in this so if you don't like that then don't worry you don't have to read. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shot number 2!! (BTW, when I typed the word "shot" out, it kept autocorrecting to "shit" I don't know why I found that so funny but I'm bored so leave me alone) I just felt like writing a fluffy shot where Thor and loki have a son now. If you want me to turn this into a full story then just let me know, I will happily do that. The lullaby is "you are my sunshine" just like in my other fic "Sun before the storm." Enjoy!! :)

When a loud wail rang out through the house, Thor shot up in bed alarmed. Just as he was about to reach for the Stormbreaker, the sound came again and Thor relaxed taking a deep breath. He began climbing out of bed to attend to the noise when Loki began stirring next to him. Thor was quick to calm him as the cries from the next room continued,  
"Shh, it's okay, let me get him this time." Thor whispered into Loki's ear whilst he rubbed his back to help him relax again. Loki cracked open one eye and a small smile graced his lips,  
"Thank you." He whispered back and Thor kissed his head before leaving their bed and creeping out of the room.

For the last few days, Thor had been wondering how something so small could make so much noise, he was surprised that all of Asgardia hadn't been awoken with the loud cries. He stepped into the room and actually almost had to cover his ears as he advanced toward the crib in the back corner of the room. As loud as the cries were, Thor couldn't stop the large smile that came to his face when he saw the tiny infant inside the crib. Thor decided to make his presence known to the crying baby,  
"Hey, what's that noise all about, hmm?" He said, keeping his voice down, but the babe seemed to hear his voice as his cries slightly decreased in volume and he opened his bright blue eyes to gaze into those of his father. Thor reached into the crib and gently brushed his fingers over the infant's head to try and soothe him before sliding his hands underneath the tiny body and lifting his son out. _His son._ Thor would never get used to hearing that.

He cradled the babe to his chest, shushing him and caressing the little head,  
"Shh, it's okay, I'm here now, I'm here." Thor said over and over in a calming tone. His son didn't quiet down. Thor checked to see if he needed changing, no, he definatly wasn't hungry. The healers did say that newborn babies could be like this for the first few days, but his son was nearly a week old. Knowing that this could take a while, Thor took a seat in the big chair near the window, keeping the baby cradled to his chest. This had happened every night since their child was born, but honestly, even though Thor was tired and had barely slept for a week, he wouldn't change this for the world. Loki needed a break, ever since giving birth he'd been up nearly all night tending to their son as he cried and Thor wanted to give him the night off for once. He was rather shocked that Loki had let him do it tonight as he usually insisted he do it. He must be truly exhausted.

Thor wasn't sure how much time passed but his son was still crying loudly. What could he do? He couldn't exactly go and wake Loki up to ask him how he did it. Unless Loki was actually still awake. How did their mother calm them down when they were little? Suddenly an idea came to Thor, mother's song. Frigga sang to them all the time when they were infants. It worked everytime. Resting his son's head in the crook of his neck, Thor began to sing his mothers lullaby to the babe. It actually worked, his son began to calm. However as he sang, the heavy sound of rain came with it followed soon by a crash if thunder. Thor looked cautiously at his son out of fear that this would frighten the babe. But actually it seemed to calm him even more. Thor grinned widely, he enjoyed the rain, he liked thunderstorms. Eventually, the baby's cries turned into quiet whimpers and gurgles. Thor smiled at his success and sat back happy to stay there whilst his tiny son fell back asleep.

However he failed to notice a certain trickster leaning in the doorway. A few minutes after Thor left their bedroom and their child still hadn't calmed down, Loki had left the bed as well to volunteer and take over. But as soon as he saw the two together, Loki didn't have the heart to disturb them. Loki really wasn't sure whether or not to laugh at the size difference between Thor and their son. With the size of Thor's body compared to their baby, it really was quite a sight. It was when he heard Thor singing Frigga's lullaby to the baby that everything stopped being funny. He stared at his love in awe and tried to stop the tears from falling when memories of their mother flooded his mind. _Oh mother, I wish you could see him now._

When their son's cries had finally ceased and Thor sat back in his chair to relax, that's when Loki entered the room. He kept quiet as to not disturb their son's sleep a second time and sat on the arm of the large chair placing his arm around Thor, who looked back at him, smiled and pressed their foreheads together,  
"Do you think he's tired?" Thor whispered and Loki couldn't hold back a laugh at the irony. He held his arms out as a silent request and Thor obliged, placing the sleeping infant into Loki's arms and he held him close as he walked back over to the crib and lay his son down in it. 

Gods he was perfect, he was a perfect mixture of them both, Loki's black hair with Thor's blue eyes, pale skin faintly dusted with freckles. Ari was beautiful, and Thor seemed to agree. He stood by Loki and they both stared into the crib gazing at their child. After everything that had happened between them over the last few years, even when they fought, even when they tried to kill eachother, even when they nearly lost eachother, Loki wouldn't take a second of it back. They'd come so far. And now they were starting a new adventure together. It was like a new universe had been created. Thor was the Sun, Loki was the moon, Ari was the world between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!! I feel like this is alot happier compared to my last one. I really wrote this so that you all knew that not all of these shots will be incredibly depressing. Requests are welcome, kudos and comments are appreciated, c you next time!! <3


	3. Don't let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Avengers, when Thor brings Loki back to Asgard to face their father and atone for his crimes. Loki was always a talented liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-lo, here's another shot for you all!! Enjoy

Though he'd tried hard not to show any feeling during their journey back to Asgard, Loki couldn't surpress a sigh of relief when Thor removed the muzzle from his mouth. He gasped for air as if he'd been starved from oxygen. It wasn't like the muzzle had stopped the ability to breathe, it was just like he'd been holding in a breath that he finally let out. Thor was staring at him the whole time with the look of a kicked puppy and Loki tried not to look anguished in return. _Norns, please don't look at me like that, you have no idea what it does to me._

"I'm sorry, brother." Thor said looking down at his feet. Something inside Loki snapped and he snarled at Thor,  
"I don't want your sympathy Thor." Loki bit at him and Thor took a step back from him in case Loki lunged at him. Loki really didn't want to hurt his brother, he'd already done enough of that. He stared at the small blood stain on Thor's side where he'd stabbed him on the tower and his stomach knotted. _Just let me go Thor._

"Brother.." Thor tried again and Loki snapped at him again before he could finish,  
"FOR GOD'S SAKE THOR, STOP!! WE'RE NOT BROTHERS!! WE NEVER WERE!! IF ANYTHING WE'RE COMPLETE STRANGERS TO EACHOTHER NOW, SO STOP CALLING ME YOUR BROTHER!! I'm nothing more than the monster you vowed to slay all those years ago. I'll only destroy you if you keep holding onto false hope that I can be anything more than what I am." Loki stopped shouting. He knew that he wasn't just hurting Thor, he may as well have just stabbed him again. Loki couldn't even look him in the eye. But he couldn't help the venom that was constantly rising in the back of his throat. He spoke again in a much quieter tone,  
"And I think it's time that you understood that. The second I am sentenced for what I have done, you will be free of me forever. So just take me to Odin and let me go."

Loki was taken aback when he looked back to Thor and saw tears were streaming down his face. He was crying. Thor was crying, _because of him._ Loki felt like someone had punched the rest of the words out of his throat, his chest ached terribly. _Oh don't cry you dolt, I'm not worth crying over, I'm not worthy of you._

Loki swallowed a lump forming in the back of his throat. No, he wouldn't let himself cry in front of Thor. Not now. Thor had to understand, he had to let Loki go. Loki would only destroy Thor's life as long as he was in it, yet he was torn with the urge to hug Thor and never let go. Loki was frozen on the spot, unsure of what to do now, he felt like he was falling into the void all over again.

"No." Loki heard Thor whisper before he was enveloped in the strong arms of his brother. Loki's head was tucked into Thor's neck and Thor's arms were tight around his waist and shoulders. Loki was stunned but he didn't try and pull back from the embrace. He lost the fight with his own tears and hid his face in his brother's neck, he could feel moisture on his shoulder from Thor's tears, he couldn't even hug Thor back because of the cuffs on his wrists but he placed his hands on Thor's chest and leaned into him,  
"No, that's not true Loki. We both know that's not true. I don't believe you, I can't believe you." Thor brushed his hands through Loki's hair and held him tighter. 

"We only have a few moments here so let me tell you this, you are and always have been my little brother. No matter what you've done, I will always love you the most. I hate what father did to you and I hate that it's caused you to do this. But nothing will ever make me say goodbye to you. Ever." 

As soon as Thor finished, that's when Loki broke down. His body shook as he sobbed loudly in his brother's arms and he cursed these cuffs all the more for not being able to hold him back. His brother just rubbed his back and shushed him gently. Thor kissed the side of his head and Loki could feel him smiling against him. _So you figured it out?_  
"You've always been a talented liar, little brother." Thor remarked as if he'd heard Loki's thoughts. Thor wouldn't let Loki go again. 

He had no doubt that his brother would be spending the rest of his days in the dungeons. Himself and his mother had talked Odin out of executing Loki but he would still be punished somehow. He'd visit whenever he could, until he found a way to get Loki out of there at least. But there would be no future for Thor without Loki in it. He didnt even want to take the throne if Loki wasnt ruling by his side. He loosened his hold on Loki but Loki wasn't as willing to let go and tried to stay attached.  
"Don't let me go." Loki blurted the words out before he could stop them like he was clinging on to life by a thread. Thor tightened his hold again instantly and kissed his cheek before wiping his tears away with his thumb.

"I'll never let you go."


	4. Hold me in your beating heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of Don't let me go. It is set post infinity war when Loki is alive and reunited with Thor five years after Thanos snapped his fingers and the night before the Avengers go to war against Thanos again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, so I decided to make a part 2 of the previous shot because I just liked this idea. Contains Thor whump. Enjoy!!

Loki really didn't know what to expect when he found his brother after five years of being apart. _Five years._ That's how long it had been since half the universe had been wiped out at the hands of Thanos. Loki had come back to Earth after reuniting with the remaining Asgardians that they'd saved before Thanos attacked their ship. Even more of them had been killed with the snap. Fortunately, Valkyrie and Korg weren't among those unlucky few and they'd done a good job whilst they were in charge. The refugees seemed rather pleased to have their prince back but many questions were asked about the whereabouts of their king. 

When they arrived in Wakanda, there were many who were mourning the deaths of their loved ones and Loki put the pieces together and came to a grim realisation, Thanos had done it. He'd killed half of the universe. They joined forces with the remaining Avengers, though quite a few didn't seem too happy to see the God of Mischief again. It had taken a while to earn their trust but after giving them an explanation of what Thanos did to him and his brother, he was accepted and allowed to stay whilst they figured out a way to reverse what the mad titan had done. But in order to do that, they had to find him first. Another thing that Loki asked was where his brother was, but according to Banner, Thor had been missing ever since the snap.

It was now five years later and still there was no sign of Thor. No one had heard from him, no one on Earth appeared to have seen him because Stark would've been able to find news on the matter. It was like he'd been taken with the snap as well, just faded into nothing. There were few who managed to keep Loki's hopes alive. The racoon told him of how Thor managed to forge a new weapon to defeat Thanos and how he'd taken on the full force of a dying star to make it. Captain Rogers told him about how even when Thanos had all six infinity stones, Thor had managed to stab the Stormbreaker into his chest and almost stopped him. It was that story that made Loki understand Thor's reason for running away, he felt like he'd failed. He had Thanos in his grasp and he'd still managed to slip away.

After five whole years of waiting, they'd found Thanos and when a plan was formed, they were getting ready to attack. But Thanos still had the gauntlet as well as the infinity stones. None of them would be able to get close to him without dying. They needed Thor, he was the only one strong enough, with the Stormbreaker, he was unstoppable. 

Loki was ready to take matters into his own hands and search across the galaxy if he had to, he needed to find Thor, he needed to know that he was alive. But that night as he lay awake in his bed, the floor beneath him started trembling, as well as the entire cabin. Loki left the bed and got ready to warn the others of an attack. But his heart stopped beating when he saw the blinding lights of the Bifrost on the Wakandan plains. 

People were running out of their cabins to look at it. Stark had his armour on ready in case he needed it, Rogers, Rocket and Banner just stared in awe and bewilderment, like they'd seen it before. Loki couldn't tear his burning eyes away from the Bifrost, his heart was beating in his chest, his hope was stronger than it had ever been. When the Bifrost dissapeared there were a few figures standing beneath it. One stood out more than the others, a tall, muscular man, with shorn blonde hair, grey leather armour, a long red cape and a mighty axe in his hand. Loki could hear the Asgardians cheering and yelling but he didn't join in, he was frozen to the spot. But then a wide grin broke across his face. The king had come home.

"Son of a bitch." He heard Stark mutter before everyone was running towards the three figures in the field. Thor was really there, he wasn't dreaming, Thor had come back. Before he knew it Loki broke into a sprint quickly catching up to the others. Rogers came forward first and Thor grabbed him in a fierce hug that was quickly returned, Banner was quick to join in as well.  
"You know, Point break, the whole point of me giving you a phone is to keep in contact, for that to happen you need to keep the thing turned on." Stark said but he was smiling and Thor pulled him into the group hug as well,  
"It's good to see you buddy."

As Thor was speaking to everyone around him, Loki looked behind his brother to see the other two figures. One of them was Sif. _She was still alive?_ The Grandmaster was standing next to her but he was bound in chains. _What the hell was he doing here?!_ It was when Thor had been greeted and welcomed back by everyone that Loki decided to step forward. It was like the world around them ceased to exist when they locked eyes. Loki felt incredibly nervous when Thor looked at him,  
"Hello brother," Loki said forcing a small smile on his face. Thor just stared at him intensely, like he was too in shock to move or say anything. Loki took a cautious step forward and Thor stepped back like he'd been burned. Thor turned to Sif,  
"Sif, could you and Valkyrie please get him into a cabin and escort the people back their rooms?" He said indicating to the Grandmaster. Sif was quick to agree and she looked excited when Thor mentioned the Valkyrie. Like Thor, she used to want to be one, loki had a feeling that the two would get on. When the two women started clearing everyone off the field and pulled the Grandmaster away by the chains, the Avengers took that as request to leave the two brothers alone. 

When they were finally alone, Loki tried,  
"Brother it's just me."  
But Thor just shook his head and continued to step back,  
"No..no you died..Thanos killed you, I saw you die...no no, this isn't real, you're..You're an illusion-" "Thor!" Loki interrupted to shut him up,  
"This is real brother, throw something at me if you must, I'm alive."  
Thor still didn't look like he believed him. His breathing was getting faster and Loki braced himself in case Thor had some kind of panic attack, but Thor just stared at him in disbelief before breaking his gaze away. After a second, Thor walked past Loki holding his head in his hands and Loki just stared after him as he walked away. _It's alot for him to take in, give him some time._ Loki still couldn't help but feel hurt at Thor's reaction but for now, he'd keep his distance. Just for a little while.

He lasted twenty minutes.

Loki left his cabin again to search for Thor outside, it didn't take him long to find his brother. He was sitting on a log next to a small fire with a bottle in his hand that was nearly empty. Thor heard his footsteps and looked up. They stared at eachother again for what felt like forever to Loki until Thor scooted over indicating for him to sit down. Loki did. Neither said a word for a number of minutes until Loki asked,  
"So where have you been?" Thor scoffed and took another gulp of his drink,  
"I could ask you the same question." He said and took a breath before muttering,  
"I would think that from the sight of the Grandmaster, you can guess where I've been, Loki." Now there was a question,  
"Ah, yes, that reminds me, what is he doing here?" Loki asked.  
"Well he is a lunatic but when I told him of Thanos, he wanted revenge for his brother, the Collector. I needed all the help I could get but I didn't trust him so I put him in chains. When it's done then he'll be taken back to Sakaar, I'm not letting him loose here no matter what his motives are."

"Why did you go to Sakaar, Thor?" Loki asked. Thor finished his drink and tossed it into the woods before responding,  
"I was desperate. I'd lost everything. I left the day after the snap to go and get help, I searched realm after realm and I couldn't find anyone, until I found Sif on Alfheim. She was happy to see me, eager to help me, I caught her up on everything and it made her more determined than ever. We continued our search, but I could feel myself getting more and more hopeless with each passing day, until I decided to search Sakaar. The place was even more chaotic than before even with so many people dead. I requested to see the Grandmaster and he captured both of us. He threatened Sif unless I gave up Stormbreaker. He kept me locked up for three years. _Three years, Loki._ Sif won his trust and she stayed in his house and he forced me to play his games as recompense for stealing his champion and destroying his planet, until I told him of Thanos and he actually listened. Of course I didn't want to accept his help but he's one of the universe's elders, so i asked him. He agreed to help as long his safety was ensured. That was two days before I came back and what do I find but the one person who I wanted by my side, the one who'd made me watch him fake his own death again and appear alive and well in front of me after years of thinking he was dead!" Thor shouted the last part and Loki flinched.

This wasn't like his brother at all. Thor was determined, strong minded and brave, always faced up to a challenge. This Thor looked completley hopeless. He'd done that to him. Of course he didn't mean to, he didn't see any other way to escape, but he knew that this would affect Thor, especially since they'd only been reunited a few days before. Loki could only ask one thing,  
"Forgive me, brother." Loki held his breath as he waited for a response from this brother. Thor looked down at his feet,  
"Whether I forgive you or not, that no longer matters. Come tomorrow none of it will. More people will lose their lives and I'm just so tired of mourning people I love. All I could think about whilst I was locked away was you and how I'd failed to protect you again. And it was because I couldn't cope that I did things on Sakaar, terrible things, unforgivable even. These last five years have been hell and tomorrow we'll be facing Satan in the form of a mad titan." 

Loki listened to every word. _What has the Grandmaster put him through?_ Loki didn't believe that there was no hope left in his brother. He couldn't believe that, Thor was too strong for that,  
"Well, do you know the good thing about all of this?" Thor balked at Loki like he'd turned himself into a chicken and Loki quickly realised his mistake,  
"That came out wrong. But you know what I mean. Even after all of this, you're still _you_. You're still the brave, determined, mighty Thor." Thor did smile a little at his brother's words but he shook his head again,  
"No. I haven't been that person for a long time. You've been here, looking after our people whilst I've been doing the Grandmaster's dirty work. On top of that, you were the king for four years whilst I was on Earth. With everything that's happened, everything I've done...  
it's probably best that you let me go."

Loki's heart stopped for a second when the words left Thor's mouth. What was Thor doing? Was Thor..saying goodbye? Let him go? The memory of the day before Loki was to be sentenced for his crimes on Earth came back to Loki like it was only yesterday,

_"Just let me go, Thor"_

_"I'll never let you go, Loki."_

Thor had promised all those years ago that he would never say goodbye to Loki, never, no matter what he did. So why was he saying goodbye now? Why was he giving up? No, Thor wasn't going to give up, they would get through this, Thanos will fall and they will emerge victorious. But Loki wasn't saying goodbye when he'd just got Thor back. He placed his hands on Thor's shoulders,  
"That's not happening. Wether we die tomorrow or not, you're not walking away from this, I'm not giving up on y-" "LET ME GO!!" Thor wrenched out of Loki's grip and lashed out at him but Loki caught the hand before it made contact with his face,  
"Let me go, Loki!!" Thor said again and Loki held his hands to stop him lashing out again,  
"Brother, stop it."  
Thor's eyes were shining and the fire's light made his tears even more obvious, but he didn't fight his brother,  
"I'm not who I was, Loki. I don't even remember how it feels to be that person anymore." Thor said as his voice began trembling. Loki released Thor's hands and pulled his brother into a hug like Thor had done all those years ago and shushed him gently.

"You are Asgard's king. Not me, you. You are worthy whether you believe it or not. We will defeat Thanos, and when it's all over, nothing will pull us apart again. Please, never let go, Thor." 

Thor lost himself in his brother's embrace. Loki was really here, he was alive, _his little brother had made it._ And Thor hope returned to him like a flood. He had his brother back, nothing would seperate them again. Thor leaned up and whispered into Loki's ear the same words he told him before,

"I'll never let you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!!! Until next time <3


	5. A moment in the meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki, in a meadow, Thor is trying to read but Loki just wants some attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically an excuse to write some fluff :) I like the image of Thor and Loki lying in a meadow.

_"What is infinity?_  
_It is the distance between_  
_what we are meant to say,_  
_and what is said."_

The meadow was quiet, as it usually was in New Asgard. It was their favourite place to go when they needed peace. But they hadn't gone there together this time. The afternoon was golden, skies orange, not a cloud to be seen, the long green grass moved in time with the gentle wind. Sat down in the middle of the summer meadow was Thor. After a frustrating council meeting that had ended in an argument, Thor just needed to be somewhere else, so he came out here. He was reading from a book that he'd only started reading the day before. 

He was reading quietly to himself until he heard rustling in the grass behind him and a soft smile graced his lips. He knew who was there, the only other person who came here. 

Loki had seen Thor leave the meeting, fists clenched and body tense, as soon as he left the room Loki had gone after him, but walked slowly so that Thor wouldn't know Loki was following him. He knew where he would be going, the one place in all of New Asgard that was always quiet. Their meadow, well it wasn't really theirs but they were the only ones apart from the farmers that went there. By the time he'd caught up to Thor, he was already in the meadow, reading, Loki could tell because Thor never has been able to read in silence, he mumbles the words under his breath. 

During their childhood Loki had first found it an annoying habit but once it became clear to him that Thor learned a little bit slower than Loki, he offered to help Thor instead. He taught him how to read bigger words and keep his focus. Even then, Thor could never read quietly, but Loki grew not to care. He actually grew to indulge in the times that Thor read. Because he always chose the best stories to tell, and Loki actually found his voice rather calming, even though he would pretend he wasn't listening. He would eventually close his own book just to look at Thor's face as he read. It seemed to calm him greatly, even when he was in one of his most thunderous moods. Loki actually began giving Thor books to read at his recommendation and Loki would always pretend to read his own when he'd really be listening to his brother. It was one of his best memories of them. When everything was that much simpler.

Looking at Thor now, his short hair ruffling from the breeze, the navy cloak he'd wrapped around his body lifting slightly, the peaceful expression on his face. Loki felt as if he could stare for eternity. Until Thor lifted his head up indicating he'd heard Loki coming. But Loki didn't stop walking towards him and Thor didn't stop reading, in fact, he began reading louder.

_"Between what we intend to do,_  
_and what is done._  
_Between who we know we are,_  
_and how the world perceives us."_

Loki closed in on Thor, sitting next to him with his arms around his neck and pressing their cheeks together. He felt Thor smile against him and swing an arm automatically around Loki in return. Just as Thor went to shut the book in his hand, Loki closed his hand over Thor's to stop him,  
"No no no, do go on, please." Thor's smile grew and he flipped the page before continuing.

_"It is the ocean between  
the hearts of two strangers."_

Thor cut himself off abruptly when he felt Loki nuzzling his neck before placing a kiss there. Thor tried not to smirk and turned back to the book,

 _"Who fell in love at a glance,"_

Another kiss to his neck, then one to his cheek.

_"How at once the two of them knew...it could never be."_

Thor turned his head to face Loki properly and the smirk turned into a warm smile and he closed the distance between them in a sweet kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back and arched a brow in slight amusement,  
"You know, you were the one who asked me to keep reading, I can't really concentrate with you doing that." But he wasn't at all annoyed. Loki knew he wasn't and smiled back. But he did stop his light teasing and just rested his head on Thor's shoulder as Thor continued to read. One of the qualities that Loki adored the most about Thor was his passion for things he cares about. Things he loves. Loki could practically feel it radiating from Thor's body and this time when Loki kissed his cheek, it wasn't to tease him, it was his own way of telling Thor that he was perfect to him.

After a few minutes, Loki decided that his brother was paying far too much attention to the book and not to him. _So he'd have to do something about that._ A mischievous smile came to his face as he moved himself around so that he was sitting in front of Thor, who didn't seem to notice. The second Thor was in the process of turning the page, Loki shifted his foot underneath the book and nudged it so that it collided lightly with Thor's nose. Thor peeped out from behind the book and gave him an unimpressed look before turning back to the book. Loki snickered at Thor's reaction but it still didn't give him attention. Rolling his eyes, Loki shifted again and nudged the book a little harder this time. Thor closed the book and looked at Loki, who was muffling his laughter behind his hand. He was incredibly amused with himself.

Still smirking, Thor muttered to Loki,  
"Cut it out." He said in a warning tone but he was still smiling warmly. Loki played with his hair and leaned back on his elbows,  
"Or what?" He asked cheekily and Thor was quick to respond,  
"Or I'll fight you." The smile was gone but the warmth still laced his voice. Loki dropped his smile then as well and let his hair fall down his back, he opened his arms a little before saying,  
"Come on then." He dared.

Thor threw the book behind him, completley abandoning it as he pounced forward. Loki had seen this coming and caught Thor's hands before they could pin him. They both broke into hysterical laughter as they wrestled the other, fighting for dominance and at the same time just playing around. It seemed like Thor had won as he pinned Loki's shoulders to the grassy floor and smiled smugly above him. Loki growled but it was followed by another laugh that made Thor drop his guard. _Perfect._ Loki took the opportunity to grab Thor's arm and pull him down before rolling them over so that Loki was on top and now he was the one smiling smugly. Thor grinned up at him through narrowed eyes,  
"Cheater." He said fondly.

Loki chuckled and leaned down so that he was whispering into Thor's ear,  
"Don't you know, cheaters always win." Resting all of his weight on top of Thor, he entwined their fingers and connected their lips again. Thor used his free hand to hold Loki's jaw and stroked his fingers up and down it lightly drawing a pleased hum from Loki and Thor smiled into their kiss. Little did Loki know, Thor always allowed Loki to win this game because if losing against him somehow gave him this perfect moment, it was a game that Thor definitely didn't mind losing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You had enough fluff? Didn't think so :) cya next time <3


	6. Warm colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid fic!! During his lessons, Loki receives the news that his brother is ill and in bed. Fluff ensues!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that there are probably many fics just like this but I wanted to do one of my own :)

It was a quiet winter afternoon. Loki was curled up on his favourite chair in the library, book in his hand, cup of tea sitting on the table by his side. His mother was occupying the chair across from him. Every so often they would simultaneously glance up from their books and smile at eachother. Loki revelled in the quiet time with his mother. Thor hadn't been in their room when he woke up this morning so Loki assumed his brother had gone to train with his friends, like he did everyday. Thor was nearly at the age where he would be able to start warrior training so he'd been sparring with his friends more than ever over the last few weeks, and him and Loki had been spending less and less time together. 

As much as Loki wished to join in with his brother, his father told him he was still too young and would have to wait a little longer. It wasn't the training that Loki was bothered about, he just wanted to spend time with Thor. Not that he didn't appreciate alone time with his mother.

The silence was soon interrupted by a guard busting the door open and ran in the room looking frantic. If this didn't look urgent, Loki would've turned him into a frog on the spot for startling him like that. Neither of them even had the time to ask what the issue was before the guard started ranting,  
"My Queen!! My Queen! It's Prince Thor!!" Frigga shut her book and rose to her feet instantly. Loki also closed his book but he stayed in his seat.  
"What has happened?" Loki was rather stunned at the urgency in his mother's voice, considering her voice is always as soft as a light angel. When it came to protecting her children, Frigga was like a mother bear.

The guard managed to compose himself before addressing his Queen again,  
"It would appear that the young prince has taken ill, your majesty, he collapsed with a fever on the training grounds." Frigga was striding over to the guard before he even finished his sentence, Loki watching his mother's back with his brows raised. She stopped within inches of the guards face,  
"Where is he? Where is my son?!" She bellowed and the guard flinched and stuttered,  
"H-He's b-been taken back to his c-chambers, my Queen." He raised a shaking hand and pointed down the halls in the direction of where Thor was taken. 

Frigga bolted from the library and fled down the halls. The guard looked at Loki for a few more seconds before adjusting his helmet, nodding to the younger prince and taking his leave. Loki stared after him for a moment before picking his book back up and resuming where he'd left off. _So his brother was ill? Well, serves him right for sparring in the cold. It's not like he hadn't warned him about getting sick with this weather. And as always, he was right._ Well Thor had refused to listen to him so Loki was going to leave him to it. He had better things to concern himself with anyway, he thought to himself as he delved deeper into his book. 

After a minute, Loki looked at the door again. _No, mother is with him, he'll be fine._ Loki shook his head and turned back to his book.

Another, five minutes passed and Loki glared at the door. _It's just a fever, probably nothing to him. He probably doesn't even notice I'm not there._ Loki tried to keep reading, but by now the words had turned to mush in his mind and he couldn't concentrate at all. _Damn._ Loki growled and sprung to his feet, not even bothering to pick up the book as it slid off his lap and onto the floor. _Alright brother, I'm coming._

Loki made sure to be quiet when slipping into his and Thor's chambers. He could see a bump in his brother's bed where the ill prince lay, Eir was beside him holding a cup filled with some sort of medicine. Their mother was there too, gently brushing the long blonde hairs from his flushed face and shushing his distressed groans. Loki passed his own bed, retrieving his green robe that was folded on his pillow, before pattering over to Thor's bed. Frigga placed a finger to her lips, indicating for him to be quiet and then beckoning him closer. Loki squeezed in next to his mother so that he was right beside Thor's face.

Thor really did look ill, his face was flushed bright red and beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead. His eyes were pained and sad. Just one look at his brother quickly made Loki reconsider shouting the words 'I told you so!' Instead he found himself reaching for his big brother's hand. It wasn't until their hands touched that Thor's eyes turned to him. His expression didn't change but Loki felt Thor squeeze his hand. 

Eir finally left the room after convincing Thor to drink a little more of the liquid in the cup that smelled just a little bit too herbal. Loki and Frigga stayed with Thor until the evening turned the sky orange and the sun began to set. Frigga was reluctant to leave her son when he was like this, but when she saw how protective Loki looked as he held Thor's hand and leaned over him slightly, he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Thor would be fine with Loki watching him, his bed was only a few feet away. Yes, Thor would be well looked after. Frigga rose from her chair and tucked her eldest son into bed just a little too tight and kissed both her sons cheeks, bidding them a good night and leaving the room.

Almost immediately after their mother left, Thor opened his eyes again, startling Loki, he was sure Thor had been asleep.  
"How do you feel?" Loki asked him and even though the answer was obvious, Thor let out a very over exaggerated groan,  
"I feel like I'm dying brother." Thor muttered out. Loki gave him the most unimpressed look he could muster, _and people say he's the dramatic one.._ Loki rolled his eyes,  
"You're not dying, brother." He said, already bored with the conversation. Thor's tired face broke into a smile,  
"How come you never get sick, Loki?" He asked genuinely curious as Loki placed a cold flannel over his head.  
"Because I'm not an idiot who play fights with his friends out in the courtyards in the middle of winter." He brushed his brother off again, still feigning disinterest. 

Loki began preparing himself for bed, washing his face and brushing his hair and putting on his fluffiest robe.  
"Will you read to me, brother?" Loki turned to Thor wide eyed to see Thor staring back at him.  
"You want me to read to you?" He was honestly expectingsome kind of sarcastic response along the lines of, _that is what I just said._ But Thor just gave him a nod. Thor hadn't asked for Loki to read to him in years. Loki tried to hide how much Thor's request delighted him. 

He returned to Thor's side, sitting in the chair that their mother was occupying before and grabbing the book that was open face down on Thor's bed side table. He didn't know what story it was but Loki just continued from where Thor left off. At one point Thor grabbed Loki's hand, pausing him in his reading. When Loki looked up from the book in confusion, Thor was pulling him onto the bed with him. Once Loki caught on to what Thor wanted him to do, Loki complied and settled onto the bed next to Thor, one arm around his shoulder, holding Thor's head to his chest as he continued reading. He knew that it would lead to this eventually, Thor always had been more of a physical person when he was ill or upset.

Loki wasn't sure how long he'd been reading to his brother, but the skies were practically black now and when he looked down to Thor, he was fast asleep. After letting out a loud yawn himself, Loki marked the page and set the book off to the side. With the heavy weight resting in his chest, Loki wasn't moving anywhere anytime soon, he rolled his eyes so hard he was surprised Thor didn't hear it. Honestly, Loki was actually very comfortable, and Thor was very warm. Like he always was. Everything about Thor was warm, his personality, his smile, and most notably, his body.  
Loki couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"What's so funny, brother?" Thor mumbled against his chest, his voice heavy with sleep. Loki just continued to chuckle until Thor lifted his head to look at Loki and then he responded,  
"Nothing, brother mine. I just find it simply ironic that someone as warm as yourself is able to catch a cold." He continued to chuckle and after a few moments, Thor joined in too. Even though he probably didn't understand as he was still half asleep. Within seconds, Thor was asleep again and this time, Loki wasn't too far behind.

The next morning, Loki was the first to stir from his sleep and found that his brother was still sleeping on his chest. Loki wouldn't have minded staying like this for a while longer, but with Thor's head trapping his arm, Loki started to loose feeling in his arm and needed to move. Placing his other arm around Thor, Loki carefully rolled him to the side. It worked, Thor burrowed under the blankets and continued to sleep. 

Loki ventured into the kitchens where breakfast was already being prepared and the delicious smells filled his nose making him hum. Until he was called, Loki decided to spend the morning in the library again as he was disrupted yesterday. 

Upon entering the library, Loki made a beeline for the chair next to the window and saw that his book was there from yesterday, still open and on the floor. He picked it up and made himself comfortable, he was accompanied by nothing but the peace and quiet, until suddenly, out of the blue,

Loki sneezed. 

He brushed it off and continued until, he sneezed again. _Oh god.._

"Oh shit." 

_Thor, I'm going to kill you!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nom nom fluff <3 Already working on another one :) Bye!!


	7. New additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet little shot where Loki comes home to find that Thor has brought home a baby wolf. He is not impressed. Sneak peak at new story, "Undying fidelity" go check it out!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't seen that many pet fics. But I needed this one!! I love the idea of Thor and Loki having pets <3

With a flick of his wrist, the front door to their house clicked open and Loki stepped inside. He wiped his boots on the carpet before walking along the halls. His brow furrowed when he wasn't greeted by the loud warm voice of his brother. In fact, there was no noise at all. The house was strangely quiet.  
"Thor? Brother, are you home?" Loki knew that Thor had left early this morning to visit the school. 

Brunhilde and Heimdall agreed it would be a good idea for the king to speak to the children before their first day of school on Asgardia. They said it would help them to feel more at home if they heard something familiar like the king giving a speech. Loki had agreed that it was a good idea, but he had passed on tagging along with Thor. 

Because he had nothing to do and it was his day off, Loki had slept in, spent the morning in his pyjamas and gone to the markets at noon. He'd expected Thor to be home by the time he'd returned and he'd probably be making dinner or something. Loki found it strange that Thor hadn't returned at noon. He was only giving a speech. 

Loki wandered into the lounge, it was empty, just as he'd left it before he went out. But he caught sight of Thor's house keys on the counter. So he was home. Maybe his brother was asleep. He had woken up rather early this morning. Loki took off his boots and cape and placed them by the door before walking upstairs, everything seemed quiet. But as soon as he approached the top, a bark made Loki startle. Loki froze at the top of the stairs, was that Thor?  
"Brother?" Loki called out, and waited. 

Another bark.

There was no denying that was definitely a bark. A very high pitched little bark. It was followed by some quiet shushing noises but this time the barking didn't stop, in fact it got louder, as did the shushing. It was coming from their room. Whatever was behind the door was obviously getting very excited at the noise that Loki was making.

 _Thor, what have you done?_ Loki thought with dread as he heard desperate whispering for whatever was barking to quiet down. Narrowing his eyes and taking a deep breath to contain his patience, Loki twisted the handle and opened the door to their room. He heard whispered cursing and shuffling as the door swung open and when he entered, he was greeted by the sight of Thor, sitting in the middle of the floor. 

Thor's face brightened up when he saw him and loki swore he'd never seen Thor look more sheepish. His red cape was removed from his shoulders and was balled up in his lap with Thor's arms wrapped around it. Thor looked like he was about to wave to him but then he placed his hand right back down when the red ball in his lap shifted.  
"Hello brother." Thor said, voice strained as he held on tight to whatever was in his lap. Loki couldn't hold back his smirk at Thor's terrible attempt at hiding something from him.  
"Hi." He greeted back through his smile. His amusement was currently winning over his impatience and annoyance. 

Loki was trying his best not to burst out laughing. Thor was sitting in the middle of the floor, a bundle in his lap that wouldn't stop wriggling whilst Thor was grinning at him like an idiot trying to act as if nothing was going on at all. When the bundle yelped and squirmed, Thor's eyes closed in frustration and Loki's brow rose and the smile grew on his face. Did he really think that it was the noise that made Loki notice something was going on. 

Loki hid his laughter behind a cough, before his expression returned to stony,  
"What's under the blanket, Thor?" And Thor had the audacity to look baffled by Loki's accusation. Thor sputtered, trying to come up with an answer and Loki's eyes narrowed at him,  
"What's under there, Thor?" He asked again, the impatience returning quickly. Thor's eyes widened like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't,  
"..Nothing." He said far too quickly. Loki just looked unimpressed.  
"Then move your arms." He said it as if it were a dare. Thor stuttered again, no doubt trying to think of a reason not to. 

That was enough. Loki approached him and Thor began to look panicked,  
"Move." Loki said and Thor shuffled backwards trying to stop him but his back soon hit the edge of the bed and Loki grabbed him by the shoulders,  
"Move. Move!" Loki lost his patience and pryed Thor's hands from the blanket. 

Thor's face went from panicked to guilty and sheepish in a split second but Loki payed him no mind. The bundle in his lap shuffled a little more before the blanket started to unravel and something black and wet poked out the top. When Thor sighed heavily, Loki finally looked at him, but Thor was smiling. He gently pulled his hand from Loki's and carefully unfolded the blanket and a little grey head poked out the top, Loki gasped. He honestly wasn't sure why he was so surprised, he'd heard the barking and knew that Thor was hiding something. But maybe it was because he was actually seeing it. Thor stroked two fingers over the furry little head and revealed the rest of the tiny creature's body. 

It was small, fluffy and silver, with two pointed ears and and long tail. A puppy. No not a puppy, a wolf pup! _Oh god Thor, what have you done?_ Loki was speechless. So this is where his brother was all morning? The pup blinked and opened its large brown eyes and releasing a yawn, it's little tongue curling as it did so before it nuzzled it's little head back into Thor's lap. Thor looked up to Loki warily whilst Loki seemed to be in a state of shock.  
"Where...where did you...where did he come from?" Loki eventually managed to finish his sentence. Thor chuckled warmly and squeezed the hand that he was still holding,  
"She. It's a she. I found her in the woods on my way back. Her mother, had been hunted. Her five pups were surrounding her body, trying to feed. They wouldn't have survived long in the cold. I couldn't just leave them out there and Brunhilde agreed with me that this was a better alternative to putting them down. They're only babies, Loki. Brunhilde took one for herself as well, another girl. " 

Loki kept staring at the pup and eventually, she met his gaze and began panting, lifting her little head to look at the stranger dressed in green with long black hair. Loki reached out his hand and stroked her smooth head. Of course Thor had snapped up the offer to take one of the Wolf pups. Thor always had a soft spot for animals, especially dogs. He was surprised that Brunhilde has agreed to take one, he never imagined her as the pet owner type. He wanted to protest, tell Thor that he was mad, this wasn't a dog, this was a wolf! A wolf that would grow very big over time, a wild animal! They were busy enough as it is, Thor had his daily duties as king to attend to and Loki was his advisor. There was no way that they could also add raising a bloody _wolf_ to their already busy schedule. But after one look at her, the only words that came out of Loki's mouth were,  
"What is her name?" He continued to stroke her head whilst Thor rubbed her back. She was clearly loving the attention she was receiving from them both.

Thor gave him a warm smile before responding,  
"Brunhilde named her's Lumen, she's the same but white furred. After some thought I was torn between two names, but then I decided to name her Thrud." Loki's gaze dropped back to the little wolf pup, who was starting to get excited again and started nipping at Loki's fingers. Thor chuckled and removed the cape from her little body, allowing her to explore. Thrud. It suits her.

Loki's annoyance at Thor failing to run this by him before he went ahead and did it was quickly melting away at the sight of the curious little thing. _Oh what the hell? It's not like there wasn't enough space for her to grow. They'd just have to keep her behind closed doors for a while._ The brothers were quite happy to watch as Thrud explored their room. Until Loki turned to Thor and asked,  
"So what about the other two then, you said there were five?" Thor's smile dropped and when Loki saw his face, his turned into a menacing glare,  
"Thor, what did you do?" 

Loki's head whirled around when he heard a whine come from under the bed. It wasn't Thrud, she was climbing back into Thor's lap. He gave Thor a questioning look but Thor's smile returned, practically reaching his ears. He shuffled backwards and dissapeared under the bed. Loki held onto Thrud whilst Thor moved around under the bed until he emerged, sliding something out which looked to be a large pillow, another blanket was bundled up on top of it. This bundle bigger than the last. Thor very gently lifted the bundle from its comfy place on the pillow and cradled it in his lap. When the bundle stopped moving around, Thor pulled back the blanket a little bit, revealing another furry head, and then another, then _another._ Two of them were silver, one with blue eyes, one with brown and a black patch on his back and in the middle of the two was another. Only this one was smaller and completley black.

Thor continued to smile whilst Loki just looked on stunned, "The two silver ones are boys, the one on the left is Modi, the smaller one I named Magni. As for the little one, she's a girl, I was kind of hoping you'd accept Thrud before I introduced you to yours." _His._ She was his? Loki thought his brother had gone completley mad! He'd not only taken one wolf, but all four of them! Thor had taken all of them! Loki was wary of having only one to look after, nevermind four! But as the little wolf opened her large blue eyes and landed her gaze on him, Loki's heart melted. Thor was giving her to him?  
"Mine? She's mine?" Loki couldn't believe it. Thor had given him one of his own? Thor nodded to him and held the tiny wolf out to him. Loki took her from Thor's hands and held her up to get a better look at her. She was very much like her sister, exept she had black fur. Loki no longer cared if Thor really had gone mad, she was his now. She pawed at him and eagerly licked his fingers.  
"What're you going to call her, brother?" Thor asked, pulling Loki from his thoughts and Loki was once again left in a state of bewilderment.  
"I can name her?" Thor nodded again. 

Loki looked from his brother, to little Thrud, to her brothers, to his own wolf pup and held his gaze on her, deep in thought,  
"What was the other name, what were you going to call Thrud?" He asked his brother. Thor blinked at Loki before picking Thrud up as she happily nipped on his fingers.  
"Well originally, I was thinking, Ila." Ila. Loki looked back down to his pup. After a second, he smiled at his brother,  
"Then it's settled. Welcome to the family, Thrud, Magni, Modi and Ila."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm planning on adding the wolves to future fics. Hope you liked :)


	8. The moon is my sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire au, Thor is a vampire. He meets Loki, becomes fascinated by him. Soon he wants to do everything in his power to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of wanted to do this for Halloween, but as you can see..imma little late. Sorry. Enjoy the story anyway :)

Vanaheim was in ruins. That was the aftermath of the battle that had just ended. The crown prince of Asgard, as well as the warriors three had taken down the creatures that had invaded the sacred realm. Peace was restored to the realm. 

Loki wiped the sweat from his brow and looked over the lands to see his work. They were dead, all of them. They had the body of a human, but their skin was as pale as snow and their eyes as red as fresh blood. Vampires. They were so cold to the touch they may as well have been dead for hundreds of years. When the swing of swords cut their heads from their shoulders, no blood was spilled. It was like they were frozen on the inside as well as out. Hundreds of them had invaded the realm, intent on causing harm to the people who inhabited it. But they didn't want to just kill them, they wanted to feed on them. 

They had lost many warriors themselves, when caught off guard the creatures would lift Loki's men with impossible strength and sink their extraordinarily sharp teeth into their warm flesh. Sucking the life out of them slowly, painfully, until another soldier would come and destroy the monster.

But it was over now, they had won. Loki let out a deep breath that he didn't even realise he was holding in. He would congratulate his men, reunite with his friends, then they could return to Asgard. He almost couldn't wait to tell his father of what they had done, maybe now, Loki had proven himself to be a worthy son. 

Loki wandered across the feilds where people were coming out of their hiding places, moving debris, putting out fires. He caught sight of the warriors three surrounded by a crowd of grateful people giving their gratitude. The lady Sif waved him over and with a smile, Loki began to walk over. 

When he spotted a sudden movement in the trees. 

It was like a gush of wind. As fast as lightning. Loki turned, fully facing the woods. He startled when it moved again, from one side of the wood to the other. Loki's eyes widened when he saw the moving wind become a whole person. He couldn't quite make out the figure, but when it turned around, Loki saw a glowing pair of blood red eyes. 

Loki let out a gasp and the silhouette quickly fled, like it had heard him. It was one of them. It must've gotten away during the final battle. Loki's eyes narrowed in the direction where the creature had gone and he tightened his hold on his dagger. 

One of them had escaped. He would go after it and kill it.

Loki looked back to the group and he made a sign with his hands, telling Sif that he would be back. He could feel her eyes on his back as he walked into the forest. 

Loki had to admit, it was somewhat intimidating to be on his own in the woods with no back up if the creature just so happened to jump out at him. These monsters were powerful. At least he had his magic. And at least he was armed. Loki's look became one of determination and he delved further and further into the woods. 

He cut his way through the thick tree branches that stood in his path and followed where he'd seen the creature run. After a while, he came to a waterfall. The crashing of the water was loud, very loud. But Loki was incredibly tired. He was also covered in dirt and blood. 

Kneeling down near the edge of the pool at the bottom of the waterfall, Loki scooped some of the water into his hands and splashed it into his face, washing away the dirt and grime from the battle. He repeated the process over and over until he felt clean enough. Drying his face with the back of his sleeve, Loki pulled himself to his feet with a sigh. If the creature had run this far by now, it probably wasn't going to return anytime soon. Besides, it was the last of them anyway. It's not like it had an army on hand just waiting to attack. Loki slid his blade back into his belt. But when he turned around, the sight before him made his heart stop.

The creature was standing right behind him.

Neither of them moved, they just stayed locked in a stand off. Loki couldn't bring himself to breathe. It was like he was waiting for it to pounce at him. Alas, it just continued to stare, or rather _he_ continued to stare. 

He was tall, much more broad than Loki. His skin was pale as snow, smooth and white all over. His eyes shone like drops of fresh blood in the sun. His hair was long and golden blonde, tied up in a loose braid sitting on his shoulder. The robes he wore were long and black. And the sun that bounced off his body made it look like his skin was sparkling. The sight took Loki's breath away completley. Just one look and he couldn't believe he'd ever referred to him as a creature. He didn't look like the rest of them. They had all been dark, sickly, bloodthirsty things. He was...beautiful. 

Loki was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when the man shot off in the other direction with lightning speed and before he could stop himself, Loki found himself calling,  
"No! Wait! Don't run, please! I-I won't hurt you!" And just like that, he stopped running, halting so suddenly. The man slowly turned to Loki, his eyes had gone darker and Loki suddenly found himself fearing for his life. He thought twice about reaching for his dagger, he did just say that he wouldn't hurt him. 

The vampire turned around to face Loki properly, his face became even darker and a sinister smirk curled his lips. The man bared his teeth, making sure that Loki saw he sharp fangs before bolting at Loki. Falling back from the sudden charge, Loki's back hit the dirt and he quickly braced himself for attack. So this is how he would die, by showing himself to be vulnerable before a bloodthirsty monster. 

After a few seconds with nothing happening, Loki opened his eyes and uncovered his face, the man was standing over him, his expression was not one of murderous rage, but of confusion. Loki quickly sat up. They resumed staring at eachother, until the strange being spoke for he first time.

"You were telling the truth." His voice was deep and smooth. For some reason, Loki's heart began to race even more when he took a step closer. Now it was Loki's turn to look confused. His brow furrowed, _Truth? He hardly ever spoke the truth. He was Odin's son, the god of mischief and lies._

"What?" He asked and the man actually squatted down so they were at an eye level.  
"You told me you wouldn't hurt me. I saw you were armed. I ran at you thinking that you would kill me in a second. But not once did you reach for your blade. Why?" 

Loki's eyes widened at the realisation that he hadn't gone for his dagger when the vampire ran at him. He could've killed him so easily, just one swing and he would be dead like the rest of them. Why didn't he? That whole attack was just a mere test? Realising that the man was still looking at him, expecting an answer, Loki regained his composure and tried his best to look calm.  
"I said I wouldn't hurt you." 

The vampire's face then seemed to darken once again for a second, until a humor less smile crossed his face making Loki gulp.  
"It sure as hell didn't seem that way when you were out there leading your army, slaughtering my entire race." He finished, baring his teeth again. Loki tried to control his breathing, it wasn't working well. He tried to sound bold,  
"Your race, invaded a peaceful realm and turned it into a bloodbath." 

A flash of true anger crossed the man's face then,  
"Well how else are we supposed to feed?!" He bellowed and Loki's blood ran cold. He was almost certain that he was about to be attacked. Until Loki suddenly had a thought, this man had just tested him to see if Loki would hurt him, he had an idea.

Loki reached to his belt and pulled his dagger out, the man above him seemed mildly startled for a moment but his expression became genuinely surprised when Loki tossed his dagger into the water. Plastering on his most charming smirk, Loki leaned back against the ground again and closed his eyes. Knowing that the ceature was even more puzzled now, his smirk almost became genuine.

"What are you doing?" The pale man asked. Loki placed his hands behind his head like he was relaxing and sighed loudly.  
"I am unarmed. I am completley at your mercy. Do what you will with me. Tear me to pieces like the rest of your kind did out there to my men on the battlefield. Suck the life from me until there is nothing left but an empty shell. Feed on my blood. I am unable to stop you." 

A long silence ensued and Loki knew that the vampire was probably stunned at him handing himself over to this creature's mercy so easily. This was Loki's test. He wanted to know if this creature wished to kill him whilst he was vulnerable.

What Loki didn't expect was for the man to actually come closer to him. So much so that he was actually straddling him. Loki's breath caught in his throat. The vampire came closer Loki could feel warm breath against his neck. The vampire was going to bite him. Loki fought hard to keep his eyes closed and remain still. He'd started this, he would finish it. Whatever the outcome.

He could feel the man continue to breathe against his neck and the tension was so thick you couldn't even cut through it with a knife. Loki just waited for the vampire to make a move. He could easily summon another dagger to protect himself if he wanted to. But Loki remained still. Strangely, he didn't really want to kill the flawless creature on top of him. 

Loki gasped when he felt the creature's head slowly move into his neck and he could feel his cold lips against his throat. He squinted and held his breath and waited for it to be over. But his eyes snapped open when the head against his neck was suddenly gone and the vampire's lips brushed against his before pressing down in a fleeting kiss. 

It was over as soon as it started and the weight of the body over his was gone. Loki was too stunned to move. This strange man, who he'd only just met, had just kissed him when Loki had told him to kill him. When he snapped out of his shock, he sat up, leaning against his elbows. The vampire was smirking at him and Loki was quickly filled with outrage,   
"W-What?! What the hell was that?! Do you realise who I am, creature?!" He tried to ignore the fact that his heart was racing out of his chest.

If the man was offended by Loki's insult, he didn't show it, nor did his smirk waver.   
"I know exactly who you are, Prince Loki. When I saw you out there during the battle I saw you exactly how I imagined you. A boy, trying to prove himself a man. But within five seconds after meeting you I realised. You're different. You're not what I thought you'd be like, reckless, arrogant. No. I could've killed you at any time but you still didn't see fit to arm yourself. When I realised you were not going to, I thought that maybe there was more to you than what everyone else sees you as, the crown prince of Asgard. That is why I did not kill you. As for why I kissed you, I don't know. I wanted to, I suppose."

Loki took in every word that the vampire said and he could slowly feel his outrage fade away, his heart however, that continued to pound against his ribcage. He was wary when the man held out his hand to help Loki to his feet but after a moment, he accepted graciously. His hand was like ice. 

The silence seemed to last forever, Loki could not stop looking at the man's red irises, they were so dark whereas everything else about him was light. His lips were still tingling from when the man had kissed him. He was still holding onto the vampire's snowy white hand but he couldn't bring himself to look away. They were so..he was so..  
"Beautiful..." 

Both their eyes went wide when they realised they said that out loud simultaneously. 

Loki could feel heat creeping up his cheeks and at that point he had to break his gaze away. This vampire thought he was beautiful? He felt those cold hands cup his cheeks again and turn his head back towards him. They locked eyes again and Loki could feel his breathing getting heavy from how close they were. Loki closed the distance, kissing him this time. The vampire responded almost immediately, and just as eager. He kissed Loki like a man starved. Loki's arms wound around his neck and he slid his own around the Prince's waist holding Loki tight to him. 

Loki couldn't believe what he was doing right now, he didn't even know this man, this vampire, this dangerous monster that fed on blood. And here he was kissing him like he was his lover. But nothing about this felt wrong. In fact, nothing had ever felt more right. He could feel fingers digging into his hips, strangely they didn't hurt, but Loki knew that they would probably leave bruises. He didn't care, he didn't want to stop...

"LOKI!!" 

Loki broke the kiss in surprise and looked into the woods where someone had shouted his name. That sounded like Fandral. His friends. They had come to look for him. How long had he been gone? Turning his gaze back to the vampire, the two reluctantly broke apart. 

"You need to run. If my friends find you here, they'll kill you too." Loki tried to make him understand. But he didn't want to leave him. He didn't want this to end so soon. He couldn't keep the dissapointment from his voice. A smile graced the man's lips and he took one of Loki's hands and kissed it. He pulled him close before whispering,  
"I will see you again." It wasn't a request, Loki couldn't hold his smile. The vampire turned and made to run again but without thinking, Loki grabbed at his shoulder. The blonde looked over his shoulder in question.  
"What is your name?" Loki asked and the vampire's smile grew again.

"My name is Thor."

In a blink of Loki's eyes, Thor was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two part story, the second part will be up soon :) thanks for reading <3 you're all awesome!!


	9. The moon is my sun - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the moon is my sun, vampire au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this other than enjoy the chapter :)

After spending the morning with his mother for his seidr lessons and then for a walk in her gardens, Loki was in a good mood. He had the rest of the day to do as he pleased and enjoy the winter afternoon. It had snowed so much over the last few days. Not that Loki was complaining, he loved being cold. The crisp clear smell of the icy air always helped him to relax.

Since his mother had excused herself to see to his father, Loki had continued his stroll through the gardens that soon led into the woods. There was no sound but the the high pitched chirping of the winter birds from high up within the trees. 

Loki found a good spot to sit by a fallen tree trunk and he brushed the snow away before removing his green cape and placing it down as an extra layer of protection from the biting cold before sitting down on it and pulling his satchel from his shoulder to place next to him.

Reaching into the small brown bag Loki pulled out a book and began to read to himself with the sounds of nature in his ear. With nothing peace and quiet keeping him company, Loki began to feel drowsy. He folded the book over and held it to his chest and closed his eyes. 

Loki wasn't sure how long his eyes were closed but when he heard a muffled snap of a twig from the ground behind his head, he slowly opened his eyes and picked his head up expecting to see a rabbit or a fox behind his head but got the shock of his life when he saw much taller figure standing smiling above him. 

Loki jumped to his feet and manifested his dagger to attack if he needed to. But when he recognised the man, the shock intensified but for a completely different reason. The figure had long blonde braided hair and snowy white skin. His blood red eyes then flashed with a glimmer of hurt and the curious smile that Loki had seen when he opened his eyes was chased away by a small frown. Loki quickly dropped his knife and stood back. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Thor?" 

The slight hurt in the handsome vampire's eyes faded away and his brow rose before the smile blossomed on his lips again. He took a step closer to the prince of Asgard.

"I apologise, little moon, I did not mean to startle you." 

Loki couldn't stop gaping. Thor took another cautious step forward and when Loki didn't back away, Thor came even closer. They were soon within inches of each other.

Loki didn't snap out of it until Thor placed an ice cold hand on his cheek and tilted his chin up so they locked eyes with each other. Thor's smile was perfect. Loki fumbled with his words so much that it didn't even sound like he was speaking English.

"Wh-what the- how are you here?" He eventually said.

Thors kind smile turned into a smirk that gave Loki shivers.

"I've been here for a while. I thought you would be happy to see me." 

Loki couldn't bring himself to be annoyed that his own words were thrown back at him. The first time they'd met was in Vanaheim after the battle against an entire clan of vampires. Loki still called that moment the strangest yet most spontaneous moment in his entire thousand years of life. He wasn't convinced it hadn't been a dream until they ran into each other again over a month ago when Loki had returned to Vanaheim with the warriors three to celebrate their victory. 

After running into Thor again, that night had very quickly become the best night of his life. The vampire had been lurking at the edge of the forest until Loki had made a quick excuse to leave his friends for some fresh air before practically running into Thor's waiting arms. They'd finished what they'd started after their first strange meeting and he hadn't even minded waking up on the forest floor the next morning as be was greeted by Thor's sunny smile and tight embrace. Vampires didn't sleep which meant Thor had been holding him all night. The thought warmed Loki and he'd hated leaving Thor again when he had to return to Asgard. Thor still looked exactly the same. He was absolutely radiant. And very real.

Loki gasped when Thor drew them so close that Loki could feel his breath, pulling him from his thoughts. His breath felt cold too. Was there one thing about this perfect stranger that wasn't as cold as ice. 

"I was hoping that I'd find you again." Thor's voice lowered to a whisper, Loki was breathing hard. He'd just come out here for some peace and quiet. This was so much better.

"You were?" Loki breathed. 

Thor pressed their heads together.

"Yes. I don't know what it is but I just feel...drawn to you. I've never felt anything like this for any other being, even before I was changed. You just...fascinate me." 

Thor continued to slowly close the distance between them and Loki closed his eyes before winding his arms around Thor's neck and taking the final plunge, pressing their mouths together softly. 

Thor hummed his approval and he crushed Loki's slim body to him and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Loki sighed into Thor's mouth and tried to get even closer than they already were. He was just wonderful. 

When he could no longer ignore the burning in his lungs from lack of air, Loki pulled away. He panted for breath whilst Thor just held him tightly. 

When Loki looked back into the vampire's eyes, he sighed sadly and pressed their foreheads together.

"Thor, you can't be here." 

The hurt flashed back over the vampire's face again and he leaned back to look at Loki.

"Why not?" 

Loki huffed. They both knew why thor shouldn't be here, but Thor was just going to make him say it.

"Its not that I don't want you here. Of course I do. But after Vanaheim, if my father found out you were on Asgard, he would have the entire royal guard hunting you down. He would make me kill you." 

Thor held Loki's head to his chest and sighed into his hair. 

"I just miss you." 

Loki buried his face in Thor's chest.

They stayed like that for a while before Loki heard himself being called from the palace. It sounded like Odin. Loki grimaced imagining what his father could possibly want to talk to him about. Most likely another lecture on his distaste for magic in battle. Hed been trying to get Loki into warrior training for years now but Loki never saw the appeal when magic was so much better. And easier. And more fun. 

Thor pulled out of the embrace and tilted Loki's chin up to meet his gaze. His sunny smile returned.

"Do you have to go?" He asked and Loki huffed.

"Norns, no." 

Thor's smile grew and there was a glint of something in his blood red eyes that made Loki suspicious. He was now holding Loki's wrists.

"Good. Because I want to take you somewhere." 

Before Loki could even ask, Thor spun Loki around and lifted him so that Loki was on his back before running. Loki quickly wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and held on for dear life when Thor jumped in the air. But they never came back down. Thor continued soaring up higher and higher. Loki couldn't shout or even say anything as he looked behind him to see how high in the air they were.

It was like a moment frozen in time. The white winter fog surrounding their bodies and blowing through the trees as the snow intensified. All Loki could see was white. 

He jerked suddenly and looked to see Thor had stopped their flight by grabbing hold of a tree and securing his grip with his strong hands. Both of them were breathing heavily. Thor took a glance at the prince over his shoulder.

"Hold tight." He said with a smile and Loki felt adrenaline fill him to the brim, the excitement causing him to laugh into Thor's shoulder and he caught the smell of the rain in Thor's long braid.

Thor jumped from the tree and soon they were back on the snowy ground and Thor hit the ground running at an impossibly fast pace. Loki looked behind him again to see they were getting further and further away from the palace. He would be in trouble when he returned home, there was no doubt about that. But in that moment, Loki had never felt so alive. So free. 

Not once did the smile fall from his face as Thor ran through the forest as fast as lightning. They passed hundreds of trees in the space of half a second and Loki's face almost felt numb from the cold air.

It didn't even seem like a minute had passed before thor stopped. He had been the one running but Loki was the one panting for breath. It was a moment or two before Loki slid off Thor's back and he was back on solid ground. He looked around the place where Thor had taken him. They were still in the forest but they'd come to a cave. 

Loki looked at Thor in question. Thor kept on smiling as he answered.

"This is where I've been living." 

Loki balked. Thor shrugged.

"Its not like I need a nice warm bed to sleep in. I'm frozen. There aren't alot of animals out here but I can go up to weeks at a time without feeding. It's miles away from the palace and no one hunts in this part of the woods, or no one that I've seen anyway." 

Thor cupped the back of Loki's neck and pulled him in closer again.

"And...this way...I get to be closer to you and not in a completely different realm." 

Loki still hadn't said a word and Thor pressed their heads together again. 

"If you still want me to leave, just say the word and I'll go." 

Loki's eyes finally locked on Thor's.

"Do you want me to leave, Loki?" Loki's eyes widened. This was the first time Thor had used his first name. Even when they spent the night together on Vanaheim, Thor would call him 'little moon' Loki treasured the names that Thor called him but that one was his favourite. 

"Little moon? Say something." 

Loki gasped, it was like Thor could read his mind. He pulled Thor to him and kissed him hard until they were both breathless. Loki felt a hint of smugness at Thor's surprised hum before Thor took control of the kiss and crowded Loki against the side of the cave.

When Thor pulled back to give Loki some air, Loki was grinning from ear to ear. He adored this Adgardian prince. He made him feel like he still had a heartbeat.

"How long until you have to be back?" 

Loki was still breathing hard as he answered,

"I don't have to be back until nightfall." 

Thor smiled and placed another kiss to Loki's lips before Loki was taking his hands in his own and leading him toward the mouth of the cave. His grin fading into a smirk that Thor soon matched as they entered the dark cave.

 

When Loki's eyes blinked open the cave seemed so much brighter than when they'd first walked in. He must've fallen asleep. The memories from that afternoon came flooding back to Loki and his heart felt full to bursting. He didn't think he'd ever smiled so much. He rolled over in large arms to face his love. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. Loki traced a line from Thor's forehead down to the tip of his nose and Thor's eyes opened instantly. The second Thor saw Loki he smiled and gently stroked Loki's bare back and kissed the tip of his nose. 

"Loki? What the hell is going on here?" 

Both Thor and Loki shot up in shock. Sif was standing at the mouth of the cave with Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun behind her. All four young warriors were gaping at the prince and the vampire. Loki cringed. It had gone way past nightfall, the sun was coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part 3 :) it's getting goooood


	10. The moon is my sun: part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the act by his friends, Loki fears for Thor's life as he is taken before the allfather

"Loki, who is this?" Sif asked standing ahead of the warriors three. Loki was frozen in place and jumped slightly when Thor moved to cover Loki with his cape, sparing him at least that much dignity. Loki still couldn't bring himself to speak, his voice stuck in his throat.

"Odin's beard, Loki! Is....is that a vampire?" Fandral gasped in horror at the stranger's deep red eyes and porcelain skin and his friends' eyes widened around him, all eyes darted to Thor and the vampire rolled his eyes before leaning back on his elbows quite content to watch the show. 

Loki sighed deeply, trying to think of a way around this,  
"My friends, if you would so kindly give me a moment to make myself decent then I shall explain everything." Loki's words left no room for argument and his friends took their leave with Sif's parting words being,  
"We'll be right outside."

After the warriors left Thor and Loki sat in silence until Thor cleared his throat and spoke, "Well, im guessing that us being caught by your friends was not on today's list of activities," 

"Why didn't you wake me?" Loki hissed without meaning to and Thor lifted his hand from where he had been tracing lines on Loki's shoulder with his fingernails. 

There was a deep frown etched on Thor's face, "You were smiling in your sleep, you looked so peaceful. I couldn't bring myself to wake you." 

Loki's eyes quickly softened at Thor's sweetness. Frozen or not, this man had a bigger heart than anyone he knew. Definitely more so than Odin, maybe even Frigga. He tugged lightly on the end of Thor's long braid, which was now much looser and messier than the night before, and played with the few stray blond strands at the bottom. Thor caught Loki's wrist with gentle fingers and placed a loving kiss to his knuckles. 

"You should run. Run far away from here. They know you're here now, it's only a matter of time before the Allfather finds out too. Though I wish nothing more but to be with you, I could not bear to see you die at my father's hand." Loki felt his heart ache with every word that left his mouth. Thor's hands came to frame Loki's face and he tilted his chin up to meet his gaze. His eyes were hard and his frown was even deeper.

"I will make a promise to you right now, Loki. In battle, in sickness, in health, even in death, I will not leave your side, I swear it to all the gods. No more hiding. Whatever may happen to us, we will face it together. Is that what you want?" 

Loki was once again left stunned by the vampire's words. Did Thor have any idea what he was promising? He had just promised Loki his life. Loki leaned into Thor's touch and he sighed again.

"Thor, if anything were to happen...I swear to God-" Loki's voice trailed off by Thor shushing him and pulling him into a proper embrace.

"We will get through it, together. I wont let anything happen to you. You are my life now, Loki." 

Loki could only stare in awe at the vampire who had become his lover, before placing his hands on Thor's cheeks and pulling the man into a deep kiss which was eagerly returned. Loki pulled Thor back on top of him and was more than willing to continue and keep Thor with him for as long as possible. If it wasn't for his friends suddenly shouting his name from outside the cave. Loki growled and Thor laughed at his reaction before pulling them both into a sitting position.

Once they were dressed and somewhat presentable, they left the cave together. The warriors three smiled upon seeing Loki but after seeing the vampire by his side they all withdrew their swords. Sif spoke for the group.  
"Come, Loki. Your father has been worried for you. You are in no danger, we will protect you from this creature and bring you home safely."

There was a tense silence and Loki tried not to sneer at his long time friend at her calling his love a creature.  
"Lady Sif, all of you, lower your weapons immediately." Loki demanded and they all looked at him like he'd grown two heads. 

"Has the monster vexed your mind, Loki?!" Fandral asked clearly astonished. Loki chuckled and leaned back into Thor, who didn't hesitate to put his arms around him.  
"I can assure you, Fandral, my mind is perfectly intact. Now, if the four of you could aim your weapons away from my lover, it would be most appreciated." 

There was a series of gasps from his friends and Loki smiled into Thor's shoulder at their shock. 

Volstagg was the first to compose himself but when he spoke his voice shook slightly, "Forgive me for my boldness, my prince, you are my friend and I will always support your life choices. But you could have your pick of anyone in Asgard. Why settle for this devil-spawn?"

Loki's eyes narrowed at the vast warrior but blinked in surprise when Thor said, "This _devil-spawn_ is standing right here." He didn't sound impressed.

Lady Sif pointed her sword at Thor and looked at him with obvious disdain, "I don't believe he was talking to you." 

Sif always was hard headed and stubborn. Loki found it both an admirable trait and at the same time annoying to a fault. He tried to soothe his love, who he could tell was getting aggravated. He turned Thor's head to that they locked eyes and Loki smiled tenderly.

"It's alright, Thor." He whispered and Thor covered Loki's hand that was caressing his cheek with his own.

"Thor? The creature has a name?" That came from Fandral. Thor smirked at the dashing warrior,

"He does. And he's not deaf." The vampire snarked causing Loki to snort. 

Sif still had her sword poised and ready to use.  
"Loki, do you know how many of your father's men his kind killed during the battle in Vanaheim. Some of them were your friends. And you're now telling me that you've taken one of the bloodthirsty beasts as your lover?" 

Thor chuckled darkly at her,  
"Forgive me, Lady Sif, but if I'm not mistaken, your men almost murdered my entire race during that battle. If we are as you call us, 'bloodthirsty beasts,' what does that make you?" 

Loki was amazed by Thor's quick wit towards Sif, and she clearly wasn't expecting it either as she glared daggers at the vampire, but didn't say a word. Hogun then stepped into the conversation for the first time,  
"My friend, the Allfather and the Queen have been worried about you. At least return with us to put their minds at ease."

Loki seemed to falter at the mention of his mother.

"And Odin will know of your new _friend,_ " 

Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously at his friends and Thor squeezed his shoulders lightly to calm him,  
"You wouldn't tell my father of this." It wasn't just a statement, it was a downright threat.

Volstagg sighed at the prince, "We don't have to, Loki. Even if we hadn't found you, Heimdall will have seen you two together and informed the king. It's his duty to be honest and loyal. If we return without him, then Odin will trial us for treason for letting a potential danger turn free around Asgard." 

Loki mentally cursed at the mention of the gatekeeper of Asgard, how had he forgotten Heimdall? He should've been more careful. Now he had most likely put Thor in danger. Thor stepped forward towards the group and they all instinctively tightened their grip on their swords.

"Then I shall just have to come along too." The vampire said.

Upon hearing those words, Loki's blood ran cold. Surely he hadn't heard that right. He balked at his love and when Thor saw the trickster's expression he barked out a laugh. Even the warriors three and Lady Sif were looking at the strange being like he'd gone mad. Loki grabbed Thor's arm and turned him around so they were facing each other, "Thor, if you return with us, you will be imprisoned and called before the Allfather. He will kill you." Thor sensed the panic behind Loki's words and he took Loki's hand and held it tightly in his own.

"I am not ashamed of what I am, Loki. I mean Asgard and it's people no harm and I want your father to know that. I want to be able to be with my lover without the need to hide. I have lived my entire existence alone and on the run. Until you, I had no purpose. You gave me a reason to live, Loki. And that's something worth fighting for or even dying for if need be." 

He then leaned in slightly closer to whisper in Loki's ear,

"And if he decides to kill me, then he'll have to catch me first."

Even the warriors three seemed affected by the vampire's speech. He definitely had a way with words. Volstagg broke into a wide grin and threw his sword to the ground. The other three warriors in the group turned to him in confusion and Volstagg huffed at them. Hogun was next to follow suit and he dropped his weapon as well. Fandral shot the couple a charming smile before placing his sword back into his belt. Sif glanced at them all, confused yet conflicted at the same time. Fandral chuckled at her expression,  
"Come on, Lady Sif, you've made your point in trying to intimidate him. Strange as he may be, it's obvious this man is harmless. When was the last time Loki trusted anybody?" 

Sif still remained adamant and turned up her chin,  
"But what of the men, the innocent lives that they took?"  
Thor finally left Loki's side and strode moved to Sif, who Loki could sense was tensing up at the sudden movement of the strange creature. Thor's eyes were deep and red when they landed on her face, but they weren't cold or unkind. His body was relaxed and not tense as if he were about to attack. His pale skin somehow shone in the sunlight which made any colour he wore stand out even more. Thor eventually spoke,  
"Vampires can only survive by feeding on the blood of others, it's in our nature. We didn't choose this path, none of us did. When we were still alive we were all just dying people with a desire to keep on living. We were granted that wish when we were changed but now we can never move forward. So we do what we can to survive. We don't kill because we enjoy it, we kill because we have to. My race were only acting in defence when your army came to Vanaheim to kill us. You may think us monsters but we are merely a population no different than Jotuns, or Skrulls or even human beings. We just want to live."

Sif's posture began to drop and her muscles relaxed as her arms fell to her sides. Her eyes were downcast for many moments until she looked up with a determined expression and threw her sword to the ground. Loki raised his brow at her and she smiled at her long time friend, "I am a warrior, that is true. I live to protect. But I am a friend above all else and I trust Loki's judgement." 

Loki allowed himself to truly smile at his childhood friends, grateful for their loyalty, before turning once again to face the stunning vampire and saw that Thor was still holding on to his hand. Loki squeezed the hand even tighter and he was graced by Thor's radiant smile. 

"I never thought I'd see the day where our dearest friend fell in love." Volstagg sighed dreamily warning a snort from Fandral and a small smile from Hogun. 

"But we still need to return to the palace," Sif pointed out and loathe as they did to admit it, she was right. Loki felt the dread crawling it's way to the back of his throat. He could only pray that his father would be merciful.  
................................................................................................

Loki wasn't surprised when he was called before the Allfather, he just felt more and more uneasy, especially when it was asked that _'The Vampire'_ was to be imprisoned on sight. Thor had returned with him and the warriors three and Lady Sif, just like he said he would. It was as he'd predicted. Heimdall had informed Odin of Loki's whereabouts and upon seeing Thor, the guards shackled him and bound his arms behind his back. Thor didn't look scared, or nervous, or anything at all. His expression remained stony, like nothing could move him. He allowed the guards to do their job without a fight and was lead away to the direction of the dungeons.

The doors opened into the throne room and sitting in the highest position on the golden throne of Asgard, was Odin. He bore a similar expression to Thor's and it made Loki even more inwardly nervous. His friends remained by the doors but stayed in the room for moral support, Loki had a feeling he would need it. His mother was waiting for him when he entered. She greeted him with a kiss on his cheek and a warm smile, which lifted Loki's confidence. He strode forward towards his father but came to a halt when Odin banged Gungir against the floor signalling for him to stop. 

"Father." Loki addressed him after several seconds of silence.

More silence ensued.

"My son." Odin eventually replied. 

"Is it true?" He asked and Loki raised his brow,

"Is what true, father?"

"That as of late you have been having relations with this bloodthirsty animal, who dares call himself a man?" Loki sensed the venom underneath Odin's words. It was like being struck by a snake. 

"Yes, father, it is true." Loki said, he felt weak under Odin's glare and had to avert his gaze to the floor. The tension in the air was so thick as he waited for the inevitable storm that was his father's rage. 

"So...you murder every last one of them but spare just the one after he murdered your own people, because what? What was your reason to spare his meaningless life?" 

Loki felt a twinge of anger blossoming in his chest. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"Answer me, boy!" Odin bellowed, his shouts echoing off the walls causing Loki to flinch. Odin wasn't finished,  
"Not only do you spare him, but you then decide to copulate with him, to sully the 'Odinson' name and to spit on the graves of the men who died fighting your battle?! Have you no shame, boy?!" He roared.

"I love him!!" 

Odin's mouth snapped shut and Loki had surprised himself with his confession, but he held his posture strong and held his chin up high. Odin let out a nasty laugh and shook his head at Loki as if the trickster had no idea what he was talking about. The anger in Loki's chest was beginning to spread.

"Love him? You love that creature? Foolish boy, you know not of what love is. That monster most certainly doesn't. All he knows is anger, bloodlust and thirst. How can one love without a heartbeat, my son? Answer me that." Odin was no longer shouting, he had gone strangely quiet. 

Loki didn't answer, because he didn't know how. 

"He is not even alive, son. It's unnatural. Your place is here, you are my heir, next in line for the throne. Now, stop with these silly fantasies and magic tricks. It's time you focused on your training." Odin now only looked tired, like he wanted this to be over with as soon as possible.

"And what of, Thor?" Loki asked and Odin sighed and rubbed his temple.

"The vampire will spend the night in the dungeons and by sunrise on the morrow, he will be executed." 

Multiple sirens went off in Loki's head at his father's decree. "Father, I beg you, reconsider." He pleaded with Odin though he knew it would be in vain.

"No. It is the only way to guarantee the safety of Asgard whilst he is here." Odin still didn't raise his voice.

"Odin Borson, I swear to all the gods, if this is truly your final say on the matter and you intend to have my lover executed for a crime he did not commit, then I shall abdicate the throne and pass the title of heir to my brother, Baldur Odinson and I shall leave Asgard and never return." 

Odin's brow furrowed, "You would give up your entire life, just to protect one man?" 

"I would." The reply was instant. 

Odin remained silent and seemed to be contemplating and when he looked back to Loki, he didn't even need to speak for Loki to know he had made his decision. 

"Very well then. I guess that's that." And Loki left the room. 

Finding Thor wasn't too hard, he knew this palace like the back of his hand. He came down into the dungeons and nodded to the guards as he passed through them. He found Thor in the small cell at the end of the hall. He was chained everywhere around his neck, his arms, his feet, even around his middle. Loki cleared his throat to gather the vampire's attention and Thor picked his head up in shock but after seeing Loki a huge grin broke onto his face. Loki unlocked the cell and stepped inside he framed Thor's lovely face in his hands and placed a kiss to his brow, his nose, his cheek and his mouth before pressing their foreheads together. 

"Let's get you out of here." Calling on his seidr, Loki burst every chain free from Thor's body one by one and Thor practically fell into his arms in an embrace upon being released. "Thank you, my love."

Loki walked with Thor back up through the dungeons but as they reached the entrance, they were soon blocked off by a line of guards. Loki fixed them with a cold stare,  
"Men, let us through." 

They looked nervous, one of them gave Loki a solemn look, "I'm sorry, my prince, but it's the king's orders. He must return to his cell and you are not to leave." 

"That's quite enough, gentlemen." 

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and Loki almost beamed at the sight of his mother standing in the doorway. "Halvadr, let my son past." The queen commanded.

The guard turned to face her and his expression then turned as nervous as the others. "My queen, it was the king's orders to-" he abruptly stopped when Frigga raised her hand to silence him. 

"Well, I am your queen, and I am telling you to let my son through." Frigga was among the kindest souls in the universe, but when it came down to the protection of her children, she was like a mother bear. Halvadr knew that this wasn't a choice and ordered his men aside to let the prince and the vampire through. As soon as Loki reached her, he embraced his mother which she returned just as tight. After releasing her, Loki's eyes saddened as he began to speak. "Mother, I-" again he was cut off by Frigga raising her hand. Though this time, she smiled. 

"I know, my son. Do what you have to do. Just be happy. Baldur will make a fine king one day, even if he doesn't possess even half your intelligence just yet. We will be fine. Your home will always be here should you one day decide to return." 

Frigga then turned to Thor, "As for you," 

Thor looked up at Frigga in surprise aat being spoken to by someone who wasn't Loki.

"Please look after my son. And yourself. I can sense the kindness in your heart, young one. If you look after my sons for me, you will become a part of this family."

Thor remained stunned for a moment before nodding to the queen, "Of course, my queen." She took one of his hands in both of hers and she gave it a firm squeeze, hugging her son one last time before taking her leave back in the direction of the great hall, leaving both the prince and the vampire staring after her.  
................................................................................................ _One year later, on Midgard._

The forest was quiet and deserted in the early dawn. The sun was barely up yet and the trees rustled slightly to the gentle morning breeze. There was a sea of waves crashing against the cliff slide. The only sounds that could be heard were the morning calls of the birds in the treetops and the chirps of crickets. Men sat fishing by a stream, fully indulging in the peace and quiet and enjoying the summer breeze.

There was a sudden movement in the trees, causing the men to turn in the direction of the sound. Whatever animals sensed it perked their rmears up in alarm as well. The two men stared at the trees behind them for a second longer before turning back to their fishing lines. 

The sound came again, this time from the front. Only one man bothered to look this time and he froze in shock. What stood across the stream in the trees ahead of him, looked like a person. A man. Fair. With long black hair curling round his shoulders. The man tapped his friend's shoulder to get his attention but when he looked back to the spot where he'd seen the strange looking man, he was gone. His friend laughed and clapped him on the back, saying he was seeing things and needed to sleep more. The man returned to his fishing, but every other minute or so, he looked back up to the trees ahead to make sure he hadn't seen a ghost.

The strange figure he had seen was running back through the forest at an impossibly fast pace. It was all such a blur of sight. Making his way through hundreds of trees in the space of seconds. As soon as he sensed movement following him, he smirked and began to run even faster. It was barely a second before he was joined by another figure, just as tall, if not slightly taller, and with long blonde hair falling loosely down his back and picking up with the wind and the speed he was running. The blond soon managed to run ahead and clamped his hands on the others shoulders, drawing them both to a stop. They both paused for a moment to let the excitement pass. Thor tilted the other's chin upwards and though his eyes were serious, he was smiling at him  
"What did I tell you about being careful, Loki?" 

Loki smiked deviously and brought his arms around Thor's neck and Thor cupped Loki's cheek, stroking the pearly skin with his thumb,  
"Must you spoil all my fun, love," Loki asked grinning like a shark and Thor couldn't help but be enamoured with him.  
"Only when it puts you in danger." Thor drew Loki in closer and held Loki's neck, his fingers brushing past a fading scar that resembled a bite mark and tilted his head up to look into Loki's eyes, he hadn't been able to get enough of those eyes for almost a month since first seeing them.

His eyes were a deep red. Just like his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this little 3 part story :) hope you all enjoyed it, stay tuned for more one shots <3 feel free to drop a comment I love chatting to you. Bye!


End file.
